The Ghost Of You
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Summary: Cloud is a soldier serving in the army, Tifa is Cloud's girlfriend and most precious treasure. They were far from each other, He was fighting hard for his life and his love. She was safe at home constantly worried about him. One-shot.


The Ghost Of You

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Cloud is a soldier serving in the army, Tifa is Cloud's girlfriend and most precious treasure. They were far from each other, He was fighting hard for his life and his love. She was safe at home constantly worried about him. Will they ever see each other again? Or will one simple misunderstanding break them apart?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clock on the wall read 7:00pm. It was a cold windy day, A young woman about eighteen years old sat on her long black couch. She heard a ring come from the doorbell, She got up and went to answer it. "Yes, May I help you? She asked as she saw two men standing outside, They wore navy blue uniforms and one had many badges and pins on his. "Are you Tifa Lockhart?" The man with the many badges and pins asked politely yet in a rough tone. "Yes" She said as she stood there. "I'm Captain Ryan and this here is Thomas." The man next to the Captain just stood there shy. "Hello miss" He said in a hushed tone. "This is for you, Have a nice day Ms. Lockhart" The Captain handed Tifa the letter, She held it in her hands as the Captain and his assistant left.

Tifa watched them as they walked away and then she entered the house, She made her way to the living room and then sat down on the couch. She slowly opened the letter with a butter knife she had on the table stand next to the couch. Tifa grew nervous as she slowly ripped the seal off, Her heart thumping. She then opened it and took out the white letter out of the envelope. The letter read:

_To whom it may concern, _

_We are sorry to say, Cloud Strife, Nineteen and who has been serving in the national guard has been terribly injured, _

_Serving in the Midgar war he has been transported to a emergency hospital in Kalm. Injuries - Shot in the leg and slight concussion to the head._

_If you have an answers regarding this then please don't hesitate to call the office. _

_Please and Thank You._

_-Captain Ryan Lewis_

As Tifa finished reading the letter she let go of it and quickly ran to the kitchen to get the house phone. Tears soon filling her brown wine colored orbs. She soon dialed a number, As she was waiting for it to ring, Tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh- Hello, Connection to Kalm please" Tifa waited for the operator to transfer her call to another, "How may I help you?" A operator asked. "Kalm's emergency hospital please and if possible to someone who knows anything regarding Cloud Strife please" Tifa asked as she waited for a reply. "Please hold" The operator then put Tifa on hold, As she waited Tifa feared what might of happened to Cloud, Cloud had been gone for about one year and now he's injured. It pained Tifa dearly as the thought of losing him was a possibility.

"Hello, Kalm Emergency Hospital. How may I help you? A woman asked. "Yes, Cloud Strife please" Tifa asked as she sat on a chair in the kitchen. "Please hold" The woman put Tifa on hold. As Tifa was waiting she picked up the picture she had on the kitchen table, It was a picture of Cloud and her. That picture was taken at a rose garden, Tifa remembered that day.

_About one year ago. "Cloud, Where are you taking me?" Tifa asked as she held Cloud's hand, She was blindfolded and could not see where they were headed. "Oh, Just about here" He said as he took of her blinfold off. They were standing in front of a fountain and all over them sweet smelling flowers covered the area. Tifa smiled at Cloud as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Before Cloud could say anything, Tifa grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a red and pink rose arch. They stood there as Tifa begged Cloud for him to take a picture together, He protested at first but then gave him. _

"Cloud Strife will be with you in a moment" The woman said as Tifa stopped day dreaming and thinking about the past. "Oh- ok thank you very much" With that she waited about five minutes and then a soft voice answered. "Hello?" The voice asked. "C-Cloud is that you?" She asked as she waited for the person to reply. "Yeah it's me" Relived to hear that Tifa smiled. "Oh Cloud! I thought I lost you! Are you alright?" Tifa was worried about Cloud. Cloud just sat there in his room in the hospital listening to Tifa, He knew that he made her worry about him. "Yeah I'm fine, Just a leg wound and a bump on the head" He smiled at her even though she wouldn't be able to see it. "I-I love you Cloud! You know that right?" She asked worried that he may have forgotten about They as a couple. "I love you too Tifa, Tifa wait for me in Edge. I'll be home when they tell me I can go" He sat there in his bed. "You mean from the hospital, right?" She soon started to fiddle with the picture in her hands. "N-No Tifa, I-I'm sorry but I have to stay here longer than I thought. I'm sorry Tifa" He hesitated to tell her. Tears filled her eyes again, "A-Alright I-I u-u-understand, P-P-Please be-be careful C-Cloud." She soon wept not able to control the stream of tears coming down. Cloud heard her crying, It pained him to hear it. He closed his eyes "Please don't cry Tifa, We'll see each other soon" He assured her. "I hope so" With that they continued to talk for a few minutes until someone stepped into Cloud's room. "Listen Tifa, I have to go" With that Tifa said good-bye and hanged up.

"Hey buddy, Who was that just now? The girlfriend perhaps? hmm..." A cheerful voice called out as he came closer to Cloud. "What do you want Zack?" Asked Cloud as he was getting annoyed. "Oh nothin' just that Aerith came today, Man girlfriends are a pain. you know? She started crying because I have a broken arm!" Zack laughed. Zack Fair was his name, He was one year older than Cloud making him twenty. "At least you get to see your girlfriend" Cloud whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Credits: FFGirl16, Square-Enix, FF, and MCR for the idea. To be continued... Please Read & Review! Thankies. Due to my lack of knowledge of the whole army/military I'm trying my hardest with just the little I know. :)


End file.
